Planet Vegeta (Dragon Ball Series)
Planet Vegeta (惑星ベジータ, Wakusei Bejīta), formerly known as Planet Plant (惑星プラント, Wakusei Puranto), is the home planet of Goku, Vegeta, and all other native Saiyans, Tuffles and Plants in the Dragon Ball franchise. In Dragon Ball GT, Baby Vegeta wishes to Ultimate Shenron for Planet Vegeta to be restored in Earth's Solar System. Upon being restored Baby renames the planet to Planet Tuffle (ツフル星, Tsufuru-boshi), it is also alternatively called New Planet Plant or the Tuffle Planet. In the Dragon Ball Super manga it was revealed that Planet Vegeta was not the native planet of the Saiyans, but was in fact Planet Sadla, and that the Saiyans only relocated to Planet Vegeta after Sadla's destruction. Planet description Planet Vegeta is seen only briefly in the anime and manga. It is known to possess at least ten times the gravity of planet Earth (whether this means that Planet Vegeta is a physically larger world, merely a denser one, or both, is not explained). This intense gravity gives the Saiyans their natural physical resiliency and power. The Tuffles, the other race on Planet Vegeta, appear to have evolved along different lines by having smaller bodies so that the gravity affects them less. In the anime, Planet Vegeta appears to be a harsh desert world with a yellow/red sky instead of blue. It has at least two natural satellites, and there is a full moon every 100 years or 8 years (depending on the dub). Planet Vegeta seemed to be in ruins about 100 years before Vegeta and Nappa land on Earth. By using the Pendulum Room in an anime-only segment, Krillin, Tien Shinhan, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu travel to the planet spiritually, only to be thrashed by the two illusion Saiyans there, Brocco and Panbukin, who say "No one comes to Vegeta!" during their encounter with the Z Fighters. The four Z Fighters do not seem to be under higher gravity while they are there. However, this is only a spiritual experience, and they come back afterward. History Plantians In the manga Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, the planet is shown to be inhabited by a race known as the Plantians in the distant past. Bardock somehow is sent back in time, and saves the planet from Frieza's ancestor, Chilled. The Plantians do not seem to recognize him as a Saiyan, and Chilled has never heard of the race. History of the Tuffles and the Saiyans Planet Plant was later home to two races: the Tuffles and the Saiyans. The Tuffles were a diminutive race, native to planet Plant, who lacked physical strength and toughness, but were very intelligent and skilled with technology. By contrast, the Saiyans were average-sized, but very strong and brutal. Despite their incredible powers, the Saiyans were primitive and backwards, and lived in small clans scattered across the deserts of Plant. King Kai and Dr. Raichi in Dragon Ball Z: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans as well as Baby in Dragon Ball GT state that the Saiyans were not originally from Planet Plant; they came to the planet in Age 550, apparently seeking refuge from their previous home world. Meanwhile, the Tuffles used their ingenuity to create large metropolis in which to live, and were fairly prosperous. Their life was a peaceful one, until suddenly, around Age 720, the Saiyans decided to attack. What started the war is debatable, according to Vegeta the Saiyans were treated poorly, essentially like slaves, by the Tuffles and forced to live in harsh conditions which forced them to rise up against them. Baby however argued that the Tuffles were a peaceful people and Saiyans launched an unprovoked attack against them. Both versions of the story are likely biased, but in either case, led by King Vegeta, the Saiyans declared war on the Tuffles, in a conflict known as the Saiyan-Tuffle war. According to King Kai, the clever King Vegeta started the war against the Tuffles to take over the planet after Saiyan numbers rose. The Saiyans were giants compared to the Tuffles but due to the latter's technology, they managed to keep an upper hand in the war. But then, around Age 730, something happened to give the Saiyans an upper hand. The full moon came up, something that only happens once every 100 years (every 8 in the English dubs of the anime), and the Saiyans possessed the ability to transform into giant apes called Great Apes whenever exposed to the light of a full moon. In their new forms, they easily defeated and obliterated the Tuffles and took over the planet, renaming it Vegeta after their king. Exploitation by Frieza Soon, around Age 731, the Saiyans are discovered by the Arcosians and the tyrant Frieza. They found their race was strong and had a love of fighting so, they began to employ them in the Frieza Force to destroy races of people in order to take over their planets for the organization, and eventually bring about Frieza's goal of ruling the entire universe. Planet Vegeta was soon transformed into a military base, many of Frieza's men stationed alongside the Saiyans. Young Saiyans with low battle powers (Low Class Saiyans) were sent off to other planets to wipe out the inhabitants, making the planet fit to sell. The Saiyans increased their strength quickly and, around Age 735, Frieza became worried that they would become too powerful. While Frieza had little fear of lone Saiyans, their power in numbers was evident that it may be troublesome. Too prideful to admit it, he also harbored a secret fear of the legendary Super Saiyan which may arise; he had a premonition that it was not just a story. Zarbon suggested to Frieza that it would be prudent to wipe out the Saiyans before they grew more threatening. A few rebel Saiyans, including King Vegeta, sensed this and plotted against Frieza. The Saiyan Bardock survived an ambush which killed his friends, and vowed revenge on their treacherous master. They attacked Frieza, but his strength was overwhelming and he defeated them easily. To rid himself of the Saiyan menace forever, he destroyed the planet along with nearly all of the Saiyans, the only survivors being Raditz, Nappa, Prince Vegeta, and Kakarot (Goku). In the Dragon Ball Z movies and specials the Saiyans Turles, Broly, Paragus and Tarble also survived. The destruction of Planet Vegeta seems slightly different between the manga and the anime. In the anime, Frieza destroys the planet with a Supernova. In the manga, Frieza simply states that he attacked the planet (though he does state that he destroyed it when mentioning how Goku resembled the Saiyan that caused him trouble). Also, Raditz (in the first volume of Dragon Ball Z) states that Planet Vegeta was destroyed by an asteroid three years before his arrival, in his big speech explaining Goku's backstory before Goku came to Earth, which is the story Frieza spread to keep the remaining Saiyans from turning on him. Vegeta is told the same account shortly after the planet is destroyed. In the anime, King Kai tells Goku that Planet Vegeta was not destroyed by a single asteroid, but by many large asteroids drawn to planet Vegeta by the planet's Guardian himself in order to punish the Saiyans; this story may have been fabricated to keep Goku from learning of Frieza and seeking him out (considering that King Kai later reveals that he is aware of the existence of Frieza, and begs Goku and other characters not to fight him because of his immense power), or based on the story of the original Super Saiyan God fighting evil Saiyans on Planet Vegeta (the Guardian of Planet Vegeta is a god wearing a cape, similar to the original design of the Super Saiyan God), or else King Kai might have been fooled by Frieza's rumor as well. Later, when Super Saiyan Goku faces Frieza on Namek, he says the Saiyans were destroyed because they killed innocent people, while Frieza remarks that he destroyed them because he did not like them. Rebirth Using the power of the Black-Star Dragon Balls, in Age 789, Baby resurrects the Tuffle home world right in Earth's orbit - wishing for it to be restored to the state it was in before the arrival of the Saiyans. He then begins to transport all of his mind-controlled Earthlings to New Plant, in hopes of creating a new Tuffle empire with Baby as their ruler. It is here that he does battle with Goku. During their battle, Goku is easily thrashed around, even as a Super Saiyan 3. As Goku lays defeated, he sets his eyes on Earth, orbiting high above. This causes him to receive Blutz Waves, sparking his transformation into a Great Ape and then a Golden Great Ape. Goku then goes wild, and destroys everything in sight. It is not until Pan, his granddaughter, calms him down that Goku remembers who he is, which sparks his transformation into Super Saiyan 4. Super Saiyan 4 proves to be more than a match for Baby, and the evil Tuffle resorts to having Bulma (now his slave) create a Blutz Wave emitting machine, causing the evil Tuffle to become Great Ape Baby. As the battle between Goku and Baby continues, Kibito Kai uses the Sacred Water to kill off Baby's mind controlling infection, which restores all of Earth's people. Gohan, Goten, and Trunks then arrive on the battle field in an attempt to offer help. Uub, who had been eaten by Baby after his Chocolate Beam had been redirected, suddenly attacks Baby from the inside. Meanwhile, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Pan give their energy to Goku. Once the process is complete, Goku attacks, and in a few short minutes, Baby is severely injured. The parasitic Tuffle then leaves Vegeta's body, and attempts to escape. However, Goku blasts him into oblivion with a powerful Kamehameha wave. Later events Because of the wish made by Baby with the Black-Star Dragon Balls the dragon balls had been scattered across the galaxy/universe once more, thus the one-year deadline from the first wish made with Dragon Balls expired without the Black Star Dragon Balls in their original place, thus the world exploded. The Z Fighters then decided to transport all of Earth's people to New Plant, saving them from Earth's destruction. It is unknown what happened to New Plant, but it presumably stayed in Earth's orbit, acting as a replacement for the moon. Video games Tuffle Planet is the twelfth and final level in the Game Boy Advance game Dragon Ball GT: Transformation. Enemies encountered there are Machine Mutants, Crushers, Mad Wrestler (Hammer), Mad Wrestler 2, Mad Wrestler 3, Evil Suit (Dollar), Evil Suit 2, Evil Suit 3, and the boss is Baby Vegeta in his final and Golden Great Ape forms. It is a battle stage in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes and appears in Dragon Ball Xenoverse as a DLC stage via the GT Pack 1 DLC. Trivia * Each time Planet Vegeta is seen on a different occasion, it has a different appearance: the planet is red in Bardock - The Father of Goku, green/blue in a flashback in Dragon Ball GT, white in Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans and blue in its remake Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans, it has rings when Raditz mentions it, and the planet looks like the Earth in King Kai's story as well as in Dodoria's story. * In an anime filler, King Kai claims that Planet Vegeta also had a guardian who, upset at the Saiyans' horrible behavior, decided to slaughter the Saiyans with a meteor shower. Later, the manga claims that the meteor that Raditz talked about was merely a cover-up for Frieza's genocide of the Saiyan race, and the anime followed suit. Dodoria finally confirms that Frieza was responsible for the destruction of planet Vegeta when he explains the truth of the planet's end to Vegeta. * In Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, the planet battle stage looks like the surface of planet Vegeta or planet Frieza 79. * In the ''Dragon Ball Minus ''manga, it's said that Frieza knew of the Super Saiyan God legend, being the true reason as to why he destroyed Planet Vegeta. Gallery Category:Locations Category:Stages Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Locations